Highshool DxD the blue dragon
by the azure dragon of hope
Summary: the story is about Jin Amaterasu, Issei childhood bestfriend returning back to Japan now Jin and Issei will fight powerfull enemies and try to have a normal student's life i suck on summarys rated M for swearing and because this is Highschool DxD
1. Chapter 1

12:30 am san francisco airport

a boy with black hair and blue eyes was sitting in the waiting room, he took off his headphones from his pocket and put them

(pretty soon I'm going home) said the boy selecting a song on his mobile

the flight to Kyoto, Japan will start

(shit gotta go) said the boy running

* * *

><p>three days later, on Kuoh academy<p>

(good morning students today we have a new student come in) said the teacher

the boy with black hair and blue eyes walked in the door

(hi my name is Jin Amaterasu and a pleasure to meet you guys) said Jin

Issei to see Jin stood up from his chair and began pointing toward Jin

( no fucking way) said Issei

(yo, long time no see Issei) Jin said smiling

(dude I not seen you in 10 years) said Issei

(My dad got a definite job so I'm not going anymore though) said Jin

(the two could sit down please) said the teacher

The two friends sat anxious to being able to speak the news

* * *

><p>after school<p>

(wants to see the rest of the academy?) said Issei

(sure) Jin said getting up from the chair

(oh great you guys think that the new student will become a pervert?) said a student

(I hope not four of them will be much more annoying) said another student

( hey Issei what you been doing while I was gone?) Jin said with hands behind his head

(oh um well no biggie) lied Issei

(ok then, here is large) said Jin

(yeah) said Issei

(I do not know if it's good to tell him about the devils and everything else) thought Issei

(I think we should go back to the classroom) said Jin

(oh um sure) said Issei still dazed in his thoughts

after school

(I have to do some things I'll see you tomorrow) said Issei

(see you tomorrow) said Jin

Issei out toward the ORC (occult research club)

(today was a good day) Jin said going home

by far two of the fallen angels had watched the two friends

(do you think he's a devil too?) said one fallen angel with brown hair

(no matter we have to destroy this scum of demons) said the other fallen angel with black hair with a scar in the right eye

(we will wait he gets alone and then we'll attack) said the brown haired

Jin's POV

(It's been so long that I do not see these streets it's so nostalgic I remember when I was a child playing in these streets all the time nothing can ruin this day) I said smiling at the sky

Jin suddenly saw a man a few meters in front of him

when I saw that man I realized that I should stay as far as possible then proceeded to run to the opposite side but another man estrava ago I was surrounded

(hey I do not want no trouble Out of my way) I said trying to sound duration but I was scared and I was not very good at fighting at all

the man made a chilling smile and a ray of light appeared in his hand and threw in my stomach

* * *

><p>no one's POV<p>

ORC club room

Issei was talking about Jin and the nonsense that the two did during childhood for Rias and his friends except Akeno and Kiba

(You two were two silly boys) Rias said, sitting next to the Issei

(yes but one of them turned an idiot pervert who does not serve for anything) said Koneko

(Hey) said Issei very angry

(thank for being cute if not I gave you a beating with my rock breaker) Issei thought

[partner calm down] said Draig

Akeno and Kiba suddenly teleported into the room

(Rias-sama we detected two fallen angels near the Kuoh, academy) said Kiba a little worried

(and?) Rias said a little confused by the news okay to have fallen angels in the territory unless they cause a problem

(they are attacking a human) said Akeno

to hear that Issei panicked

(JIIIIN!)Issei said running

(Issei-kun stop going to use a spell of teleportation) Rias said preparing the spell

* * *

><p>Jin's POV<p>

one of the men was holding me by my neck, I felt the agonizing pain in my stomach slowly my vision was failing until I died or was what I thought

suddenly found myself within a forest when I looked forward I saw a dark blue dragon he had a sharp horn on the nose the moonlight made the scales, shine a calm and serene light

[what's your name?] said the peaceful dragon

(i..it's Jin Amaterasu) I said scared

[Jin-kun would like to make a pact?] Said the dragon

(s..s..sure ) I said

[I will give you power to defeat your enemies in return want you to take care of my son and my father] said the dragon holding two spheres a blue baby and the other black, blue flew off and went into my right arm and another came into my shadow

(Jin-kun good luck) said the dragon

I woke up when I realize I was still being held by the man

(leave me alone) I said punching the face of the man

a blue light began to cover my right arm and suddenly a blue gauntlet with some silver spikes and an orange gem appeared in my arm

(he has a sacred gear?) said the brown-haired

[Jin fight if not you will die] a voice said in my head

[Boost]

to hear this word I felt my body become stronger so I ran to punch the man who hurt me, but it was not strong enough the other threw another spear of light but this time managed to dodge

[BOOST]

I tried to attack again and this time I managed to do some damage in the brunette

(Hey voice in my head has some way to further enhance my strength) I thought

[Oh yeah] said now realized that the voice was the voice of a child

[BOOSTx2]

[now see this] said the voice

[EXPAND]

after the voice said that my gauntlet expanded and a blue flame began to leave the openings, I felt extremely stronger, I quickly gave a right hook in the brunette making him stay a few feet above me but I took a leap and kicked his stomach and making him fall to the ground and making a crater beneath him

[Jin that is our power we use the BOOST four times and after that we use the EXPAND these boosts were multiplied by four to sixteen boosts] the voice said with pride

I do not have time to voice answered so quickly headed towards the angel who had a scar and punched his face so hard that he died

(We beat the crap out of They) I said slowly fainting

* * *

><p>Rias's POV<p>

I do not believe my eyes this boy was about to die but suddenly it uses a sacred gear like Issei-kun has but then it uses an entirely different technique and kills two angels with ease

(Jin Hang on you'll be fine) Issei said trying to stanch the wound

(do not worry Issei-kun your friend will be fine) Asia said healing the wounds of Jin

* * *

><p>the next day<p>

(where I am?) Jin said breathing heavily

(In your room Jin I have much to tell you) said Issei sitting on a chair


	2. oppai dragon vs blue dragon

''lets see if I got it all'' Jin said walking towards the academy he was wearing the same uniform of Issei but Jin wore a blue shirt beneath the jacket

''go ahea'' said Issei

''you are a devil'' Jin said

''yes'' said Issei

''and all your friends too" said Jin

"correct" said Issei

"you have one of the most powerful sacred gears" said Jin

"elementary my dear Amaterasu" Issei said smiling

"you have a harem" said Jin

'kind of" said Issei grinning like an idiot

"but you still do not have a serious relationship with any of those girls' Jin said with a sarcastic smile

"yes I mean not forget that part" Issei said with embarrassment

"you have not changed anything" Jin said smiling and giving a punch in the arm Issei

"now tell me what happened last night' Issei said with a serious tone

"dude I'll tell you everything when we come to your club" said Jin

Issei sighed he decided it would be useless so he decided to wait

* * *

><p>after school in the, ORC club room<p>

"Jin-kun could you explain to us what happened last night?" Rias said calmly took a cup of tea

"I was walking whens these two guys showed up, they hit me with a kind of spear made of light in my stomach when I was almost dying I had a strange dream of a dragon he said he wanted to make a pact I was supposed to take care of his son and his father after that I gave a beating in those  
>guys" Jin said with pride in the latter part<p>

"interesting Jin-kun could use your sacred gear" said Rias

[I'm not a sacred gear] said a ball of blue light that increasingly looked like a baby dragon with blue scales and orange eyes

"you are the voice in my head" Jin said jumping from the chair he was sitting

[my name is Kibo (simply means hope)], said the little dragon

"Kibo could show us that gauntlet" Rias said with gentle smile

[sure] the dragon said smiling and resting on the head of Jin

[Jin close your eyes and concentrate] said Kibo

Jin did what he was told and quickly gauntlet its

"we did it" Jin said joyfully

"great now I want you to fight Issei" said Rias

"say Whaaaa?" said the two friends

"to test your abilities" Rias said smiling

"we do not have a choice right" said the two friends in union

"nope" Rias said taking a sip of her tea

after a frustrated sigh the two quickly left the building and prepare for the fight

"I'm not going to go easy on you" Issei said with Boosted gear

"I expected it" said Jin

[BOOST]

after hearing that the two threw punches and kicks to each other Issei minutes which gave a straight punch to the face but Jin Jin shot back with a kick in the ribs Issei, Issei then grabbed his leg and threw Jin

[BOOSTx2]

Issei not let Jin take time to fight back and gave several punches on Jin

"Kibo how many times we can use the BOOST?" Thought Jin

[more five times] said Kibo

" it's all or nothing" Jin thought

[BOOSTx5]

[EXPAND]

blue flames came out of the blue gauntlet openings and in an impressive speed Jin kicked in the back of the head of Issei, and continued to attack Issei

[partner is that strange new technique I think we need use the balance breaker] said Ddraig

"you're crazy we were going to kill him if we do this" Issei thought

after a few punches

"let's go" said Issei

[BALANCE BREAKER]

suddenly a crimson armor resembling a dragon covered Issei, Issei took a punch to knock Jin

[Jin are you okay?] Said Kibo

"you can do that too Kibo?" Jin said after spitting a little blood

[you're insane if we use what your body will not hold you can die] said Kibo

"I have to show I'm not weak" Jin said to his knees

[it will last less than ten seconds] said Kibo

[BALANCE BREAKER]

an armor similar to Vali put without wings, some parts of the armor were dark blue, light blue and other, with some silver horns covered Jin but he fell to his knees and the armor disappeared

"Looks like you won Issei" said Jin exhausted

"You just need to workout but thought I would not need the scale mail to defeat you Jin" said Issei ajundando his friend to raise

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Jin

exhausted the two friends entered the building with a smile on his face

[partner I did not expect that they could use the balance breaker] said Ddraig

"That means we have a new rival" said Issei

"well you two right now you can go home," said Rias

"until tomorrow" Jin said walking out the door

"I'll go with you" said Issei

everyone left except Rias and Akeno

"you do not find it strange that dragon" said Akeno

"I think euqueria but wonder why that dragon wanted to make a pact?" said Rias

"I do not know," said Akeno

a few minutes later Issei and Jin were going toward their homes

"it's good that we are neighbors," said Jin

"tomorrow we'll train" said Issei

"I've never seen you get so enthusiastic," said Jin

"Now that you have unlocked your breaker balance we have to make you be as strong and powerful as I" said Issei

"of course oppai dragon" said Jin

"h .. h .. how do you know that?" said Issei with a bit of shame

"Akeno told me" Jin said smiling

two young men suddenly appear in front of two friends

"Who are you?" said Jin getting into position for battle

[Jin you can only use boost because you are very tired] said Kibo

"Shit" Jin muttered

[BOOSTED GEAR]

"Jin you're in no condition to fight," said Issei

"Get out of here kid we want your friend" said one of the young

"We want him to join a new faction, the faction of humans and dragons" said the other young

"I've never heard of a faction of humans and dragons'' said Issei

"exactly what we wanted," said the first who spoke

"Our goal is to destroy the other three factions," said the second

"Since ancient times these three factions is causing futile wars killing innocent people and destroying the beauty of this world and others so we must destroy them," said the first with pride

"but that does not explain why ya wanna Jin" said Issei

"is because he is a dragon tamer like us" said the second

"dragon tamer?" said Jin

"humans who have made pacts with dragons and a power that can overcome the other factions" said the first

"We will show our power," said the second

[DRAGON BREAKER]

both were young with a scale mail first wore a golden scale mail, and the second a silver

"Now stand back kid" said the Golden

"no way motherfucker" said Issei

"how sad" said the silver

[BOOST]

Issei stormed the silver however he averted the attack and retaliated with a kick to the back, the gold seized the opportunity and launched a hurricane of flame, then the silver released several arrows made of ice

"Leave him alone" Jin said with his head bowed

"then you will join us?" said the silver

"no" Jin said while a black aura surrounded him

"then what will you do?" said The golden mocking Jin

"I will destroy you" Jin said as he raised his head his blue eyes that always showed kindness were now red and full of hate

[DRAGON BREAKER]

black armor with a red gem in the chest in the shoulders and his knees covered Jin

Jin in a blink of an eye was a few inches forward of gold and punched the pit of the stomach breaking the enemy's armor, the silver released a wave of arrows but Jin released a blast of shadows and appeared behind the silver and poked the back the enemy with the silver armor that exploded and the enemy fell down and fainted

after the fight the black armor Jin disappeared like a shadow and Jin collapsed

"Jin-kun, Issei-kun you're okay?" Said Rias followed by Asia and xenovia

"Issei-kun please reply" said crying Asia

"I'm okay Asia" Issei said with a weak smile

"Let's go home," said Rias carrying Jin

inside the head of Jin

[You're weak if it was not for me, you and your friend would have died] said a huge shadow resembling a dragon

"then I will get stronger and be able to defeat my enemies and help my friends," said Jin

[you are the dumbest human and the bravest I've ever seen], said the shadow laughing

"thanks" said Jin

[Jin if you can show that you are worthy I will give my power to you] said the shadow with arms crossed

"you can bet on it," Jin said with a smile and a thumbs up

[goodbye, Jin] said the shadow fading

back to reality

Jin opened his eyes slowly he realized he was in a living room lying on a couch when he tried to get up he realized that something was on him when he was looked Xenovia and for some reason she was naked

"WTF?" Jin yelled and ended up waking Xenovia

"why the hell I'm on top of you and why am I naked?" said Xenovia angry and about to punch Jin

"Good morning, you two," said Rias wearing only panties and an unbuttoned shirt and had a mischievous smile on his face

"you is responsible for this?" said the two

Rias did not answer the question but her smile showed the answer

"wear this" Jin said taking off his T Shirt and looking at the other side

"thanks" said Xenovia blushing and wearing the T Shirt

Jin got up from the couch and went straight to the kitchen and sat on the sofa Rias

"so what you think about Jin?" said Rias with her mischievous smile

"Rias Why the hell are you asking this?" Said blushing even more Xenovia

"kukuku will be fun mess with you two,"Rias said

"that pervert boy corrupted you" said Xenovia

"maybe who knows?" said Rias getting up from the sofa

"note to myself I have to get away from the Rias" thought Xenovia

[Jin what you gonna do if other guys like those guys from yesterday?] Said Kibo lying on the head of Jin

"It seems that we will have to train a lot," said Jin petting Kibo

[I just hope we're ready when they attack] said Kibo

"We'll be more than ready and when they attack They will go down," said Jin

**thanks everybody for reading hope you all liked please review your commentaries so i can make changes to make this fic better**


	3. kicking some ass

"I have a feeling that today will be a long day" I said eating a bowl of cereal

{Jin after the academy I have an old friend who lives nearby he can help you train} said the second voice in my head

"great" I got up from the table and went to get ready for the academy

{ah I almost forgot when I fought those two yesterday, it looked like the dragons they used had a problem, it was as if they were not alive} said the voice again

"I have a bad feeling about this" I said coming out of my front door

in the middle of class

{Jin I wanted to let you know that as you have two dragons within your body, it will start to change to become more susceptible to use our powers} said the bored voice because of class

"What will be the changes?" I said leaning my head on the table

{you'll be between 10 or 20 percent dragon, and your aura will begin to attract many people especially women so lets say that you will be a very lucky guy}said the voice giving a perverted laugh

"Great now I have a perverted dragon within me" I mumbled and started to blush a little with he said

a few hours later I was walking toward a nursing home on the other side of town, when I entered I went to the nurse who looked after the reception

[His name is Ian Steelfield] said the voice

"hi i came to visit Ian Steelfield I'm a friend of his," I said with a smile

"what is your name?" the nurse asked casually

{Schatten} (simply means shadow in German)

[Schatten] ? Kibo said

"Schatten?" I said

{wut?}

"ok Schatten follow me" said the nurse

after a few minutes we reached an average size room where he had an old man with gray hair and emerald eyes sitting in a chair watching TV

"I'll leave the two alone if you need anything call me," said the nurse

{Ian what's up how have you been?} said Schatten

"Schatten how long my friend, it seems that you have a User now," said Ian getting up from the chair and extend his hand to greet me

"My name is Jin amaterasu" I said, greeting him

{I need you to train him} said Schatten

Ian stares at me for a few seconds

"Sure" said Ian doing a spell of teleportation

in the blink of an eye we were in a forest

"Now we train" Ian said with a smirk

many painful hours later

I was with several injuries and trying to stay upright

"wow you suck" said Ian preparing various magic attacks

[BOOST BOOST BOOST]

[DRAGON SHOT]

I shot the ground, making the dust rise

[BOOSTx5]

I went as fast as possible giving him a punch in the stomach

"great you are improving," said Ian lifting with no problem

[EXPAND]

I started to give various punches and kicks in Ian trying to stop him from using more spells

"heh" Ian gave a small laugh and then kicked my head, the kick was so strong that launched me into some trees and breaking them down

I got up and then spit a well from blood

"Kibo I can use the BALANCE BREAKER?" I said wearily

[I dont know] said Kibo

"already tired you really dont serve for nothing" said Ian mocking me

a dark blue aura began to cover me and I felt stronger than ever, in a blink of an eye I disappeared and reappeared behind Ian giving a punch on his back

"Touki heh you do not have talent or ability but you get stronger each time you is taken to your limit" said Ian cheering me

"Touki?" I said confused

"It's an ability where you can use the base of your life to create an aura which you can increase your speed, defense and attack you too can strike back a spell simply punching it," said Ian

"awesome" I said very excited

"calm you still have little control over your Touki you will need to train at your limit but we ended your training for today" said Ian teleporting us back to the nursing home

"until tomorrow Ian-sensei" I said walking away

"heh he is interesting for a brat" said Ian going to bed

a few minutes later

"how we just we trained for a few minutes?" I thought

{he teleported in to a pocket dimension where time was slower} said Schatten

"Wow" I said

suddenly a girl stumbles in front of me and I realize that had people chasing her

"Please someone help me" the girl cried, after looking at her she had a large wound in the leg

I approached the girl and carried her in bridal style and started running like crazy

"we will not get" said the girl with her head on my chest

"I'm not the type to give up easily" I said running as fast as I could

I ran to get to an empty park, I put the girl on a bench

"expand" I cried doing my gauntlet appear and stayed in a fighting pose

"you is that brat who killed two of my men" said the man in the middle

I started using my Touki and punched in the stomach of the leader making him vomit blood

"Boss!" said the group (they were six not counting the leader) and they started using the DRAGON BREAKER and then they start attacking me

"curse they are many" I said trying to defend myself

{why not combine your Touki with your boosts} Schatten said casually

[BOOST]

I jumped as high as I could and gave a flying kick in the face of one of the men leaving him unconsious

[BOOST]

I disappeared and reappeared behind two and hit their heads with each other

[BOOST]

treis the other tried to attack me using some spells but compared to Ian these were not anything so I punched doing them back to their owners

[BOOST]

the leader tried to punch me in the face but I held his fist and I shot back giving a left hook

[RESET]

My handle disappeared and I went to see how the girl was only now that I realized she had long light brown hair in a ponytail she wore jeans and a black jacket she was a little lower than I

"Hey are you okay?" I asked

"Yes thanks for the help you can now go" eladisse trying to look tough

"Oh what happened to the girl crying and begging for now help the little" I said teasing her

she began to blush wow she is really beautiful

the girl passed out so I took her to my house and put some bandages the wound and put it on my bed and went to sleep on the couch

**I AM ALIVE im sorry for taking so hope you enjoyed this chapter then Review to let this story even better**


End file.
